Incontriamo Di Nuovo
by PeteTheMagicalUnicorn
Summary: 16 yrs ago Edward left Bella heart broken. Now,Bella and her daughter Emily live in FL with Renee and Phil. One night,Emily mysteriously goes missing. As the search for Emily continues, Bella is reaquainted with a few familar faces. BXE AU NM READ A/N
1. Preface

_Disclaimer:_

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn has entered chat room 'Twilight'_

_PsychicVamp has entered chat room 'Twilight_

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn: Alice?_

_PsychicVamp: Pete what do you want me to forsee this time...?_

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn: ..._

_PsychicVamp: No Pete. For the last time you are not Stephenie Meyer therefore you do not own the rights to Twilight or any other work published by her._

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn: cries_

**Dear old readers....tweaked the preface. REREAD!!!**

**AN: This is my first Fanfic and I could never be more paranoid with all theese rules. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes that I make..It's pretty inevitable since I don't have spell check on my word pad..Anyway this is the preface of my infant child...enjoy!**

Preface

* * *

With her heart beat descending, the room seemed to grow only louder.

_Have you ever wished, as if just for one moment that you could go back in time and revisit a moment in your life where there was no worries and everything seemed like a Pollyanna world? . _

In reality, there were no voices, not even thoughts to interrupt my mind. Everyone had fled the room to escape the crimson sweetness that puddled around her body. But in this surreal twisted version of humor, it was the silence that was deafening.

_Have you ever wished, as if for just one moment that you could travel to the past and twist your future around to a point in which you never met at all? _

Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes, searching mine for help, where rolling to the back of her head. I wanted nothing more than to help but I couldn't take her life away.

_Do you ever wonder what your life would be like If you listened to your heart. It would have told you critical advice, it would have told you to stay. _

_Edward_. For the first time my eyes had managed to peel themselves away from her body. I looked directly into the jet black eyes of the source who had thought my name. When she saw that she had my attention she spoke out loud. "Edward. Her life doesn't have to be forfeited... "Alice said quietly.

_Envision yourself, holding hands, walking down a sandy beach. You stop. She Stops. A butterfly kiss is placed upon both of your lips. It screams love. _

Struggling to get the words to curl off my tongue I spoke; my voice coarse and dry. "Alice...I can not take away her life...her soul." Alice stared back at me incredulously.

"Edward Cullen, her life...is already wasting. It's either this or the life leaks out of her and she dies." She said rawly. I was so furious that I wasn't even aware of my entire frame vibrating. When I had opened my mouth to speak my tone came out firmer and louder than ever.

"Alice-don't you understand that this is what they want! We fall right into there trap by saving her!"

_Envision yourself sitting around a warm fire. her warmth and the fire's heat balance out the cold nicely. The blanket wrapped around her slips. As your hand extends to place the blanket back around her shoulder, she cups your face and a kiss consumes you both. It screams love. _

I was also too furious to realize that my hands had formed fists which I had raised in the air and too furious-that when they came crashing down- they hit the cobble stoned floor with such force it sent jagged pieces of rocks across the room. I starred in horror at the shattered rocks. When I turned my gaze back to Alice she was cringing away from me, eyes closed and biting down on her lip. When I spoke I mimicked Alice's silent greeting. Concern weaving through every word that escaped my lips. "Alice-" I tried but she would not answer me. I tried to penetrate her thoughts but all that I received was a Russian translation of The star Spangled Banner. After 1 minuet of thought blocking her eyes opened and they bored into mine. She didn't speak aloud, but what had been of our silent conversation had given me a reason to fulfill my most self fish wishes.

_Envision. _

My teeth graze the length of skin on her neck. Her pulse is slow.I place my lips to her throat.

_One last kiss. It screams love. _

* * *

**A:N/ Keep Reading! It gets Better!!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review for a cyber hug from Edward!!!!**


	2. Half Past february

**Disclaimer:**

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn has entered chat room 'Twilight'_

_PsychicVamp has entered chat room 'Twilight'_

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn: Alice! My friend! Have I ever told you that you remind me of The faeries that used to occupy my forest. they were just so wonderful and-_

_PsychicVamp:ohh noo..._

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn: Well, Anyway I was just wondering If-_

_PsychicVamp: Pete. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. Stephenie Meyer. EVERRRR!!_

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn: GASP! I'm not!?... recovers..hmmm, Well thenn..._

_PsychicVamp: Pete. Do know that I have Foreseen your plot to covet the rights of Twilight. Trust me It's not going to work. __Save yourself the embarrassment. _

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn: That's what you want me to believe._

_psychicVamp: Stop deluding your self. _

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn : Muahh ha ha ha...This is not the last you've heard of me Alice Cullen!! _

_(PeteTheMagicalUnicorn has exited chat room 'Twilight')_

_PsychicVamp: Never listens..._

**AN: I'm Incredibly sorry. My computer crashed and so I had to type this all up at my grandma's house. This weekend I'll be driving (blah) back to Florida so I'll have Chapter 2 and 3 up probably Monday or Tuesday. Depends on how late I get back. Anyway just so you know The introductory paragraph was actually pulled out from a piece of dialogue between two characters in my original story black rose. I toyed with it a bit to fit the twilight scene. **

**Also just so your not confused...the flashback takes place before Bella goes to the meadow and finds out Jake's a werewolf but after she gets the flu. So, there were was no warning about Victoria..oh and Laurent is still alive (maybe?) ****OKAY OPEN UP THESE CURTAINS AND START THE SHOW!! **

**I present to you...**

So We Meet Again

A Twilight Fan fiction

Chapter 1: Half Past February

_The world that we know is concealed by a blanket of mystery. We are the "cordially invited" attending the masquerade of life. We blissfully dance to the ballad of secrets-tapping along to its 4/4 beat. In the world that we know, evil lurks among us hiding behind the faces of good. I, like most humans had once been oblivious to all this until I looked past the mask. What I found after lifting the clandestine veil had changed my life forever. I hope you enjoy scary stories-because my story Is a very frightening tale where the undead and the mythical happen to live among us. _

Bella POV

Sirens. I blinked rapidly and from behind a curtain of tears I could vaguely see the flashing red and blue lights of the cruiser shinning through the window. My hand tightened it's grip-balling up the moist tissues until my knuckles whitened while I buried my face deep into the pillow to the point of suffocation and sobbed.

I felt Nancy's arms wrap around me in comfort. She smelled clean; Irish spring still fresh on her skin. "Shh, Baby girl it's going to be okay-Charlie's going to bring her home." She soothed. In the distance the sirens faded and were replaced by Charlie's heavy footsteps. When the door creaked open Nancy seized my hand. "Oh honey..." Her southern twang sang pity. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head. Charlie stood in the door way...alone.

"I couldn't find her. I made a few phone calls and drove to places she might have gone to." Stress and frustration weighed his voice. I listened while my face twisted in agony.

"Bells, She'll turn up by tomorrow morning. I've seen this so many times with runaways. Forks is a small town so some one is bound to spot her." Charlie said reassuringly after registering my tortured expression.

Although He was wasn't Grandpa Charlie right now. Grandpa Charlie hid behind balding gray hair and tired brown eyes that belonged to the police man comforting the strangers. Right now, He was _Chief_ Swan.

After a minuet of a detailed description of Charlie's driving route riddled out of him by his wife he announced that he "needed a moment" and proceeded up the stairs. A veil of silence fell over the living room when the drowning sound of the shower made it's way downstairs. Nancy looked at me compassionately, reminding me of Esme as her maternal instincts kicked in when she suggested to make a cup a tea. When I began to protest Nancy insisted even more strongly.

"Sugar, you've had a long night. It's exactly what you need. I'll start boiling the water ..." She exlaimed as she meandered into the kitchen, leaving me alone on the couch long enough for a new wave of sadness to overcome me.

The questions swam in circles around my head as I over analyzed my actions in the past days. A river began to flow freely down my cheeks and redden my eyes as I pictured Emily's smiling face in my head. while I sulked, I realized something so vitally important that I was surprised to have missed it.

Emily had absolutely no motive to have run away. I racked my brain for something that could have prompted her do to this just to cross reference my epiphany. Nothing. I came out blank.

Why were we so quick to deem her disappearance as a runaway? _Your human._ Why didn't we look at all the evidence? _Your human._ Why!?_Your hu-_ _So _what _if Humans make mistakes!! We shouldn't have made this mistake when the answers were served right in front of us on a silver platter! _I yelled internally, feeling absolutely crazy having an argument with my conscience.

An unsettling feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach and creeped up into my chest... My heart. Slowly, every so slowly I felt myself fracture to pieces. I clutched the pillow tighter to my chest to keep me from falling apart. Just then the shower cut off. Moments later Charlie walked down the stairs sporting plaid pants and a black holey t-shirt.

"Dad-" I whispered. Weak and helpless. "She didn't run away." And I was sure of that. Charlie's eyes widened as the truth of my words sunk in. When he spoke it came out strangled.

"Why. Who-? "

I knew that if I wanted to find my daughter I was going to have to revisit a time in my life that seemed like another Era to me. A sadder one that happened what seems like another life time ago. The answers to all our questions could only be found in my past.

* * *

February 2006

_Just one look into your eyes..._

Human experiences. Tonight was one human experience that I had agreed reluctantly to. On any other occasion I would have refused. On any other occasion I would have curled up into a ball and wept my self to sleep. On any other occasion I might have been with Jake. But Jacob Black was (according to Billy) either still sick or just avoiding me.

A pang of sadness washed through me when remembering times with my best friend. Without my partner in crime I had run out of ideas to be reckless. And recklessness was a key factor for my hallucinations. The fear of losing _his _voice pushed me deeper into an ocean of dark blue. I was slowly sinking back into the lifeless-zombie state I had previously woken from.

So when the velvet voice in the back of my mind snarled in response to an invitation given from Jessica for a party outside of forks I jumped at the opportunity.

Before arriving I had found out two things about the party I knew nothing about. The party was for a friend that had moved out of Forks their Sophomore year. His name was Dylan Rowena.

"I want you back no later than midnight, Bells." Charlie said sternly as I made my way down the stairs. I rolled my eyes teasingly.

"No problem dad."

"Err..Bella?"

"mhmm?" I answered, grabbing my coat.

"Have fun." he said nervously looking at floor. I understood what it would be like for Charlie. Having your daughter stalk off to one of those wild house parties...

"Love you! Bye Dad!" I said anticipation tinting my voice as a rushed through the door. I caught a glimpse of charlie raising a suggestive eyebrow at me, no doubt suspicious. I didn't blame him. Even my behavior was unrecognizable to me. Since when was I so eager for a party- A sociable event? I waited for the cringing or the shuddering but it never came. I guess knowing that _He _thought this as dangerous had calmed me.

I made my way out of the house just as Jessica was pulling into the drive way.

"Hey," I said entering the car. I buckled my seat belt and looked up as Jessica returned my greeting with a scoff.

"Bella, You wore that the other day to school." She complained.

I looked down to assess myself, finding nothing wrong with my attire. I was wearing faded blue jeans and a simple long sleeved royal blue shirt.

"Simplicity can be ones best asset. Besides, I'm perfectly comfortable." I informed her.

Honestly, why wear skin tight jeans and five inch heels just to impress people? I looked back up to Jessica and for the first time I noticed her hair was straightened. That seemed pretty pointless. Most people living in the _rainy_ state of Washington went for the " I Just got out of the shower look" It's become a very popular style here in Forks since it _always_ **raining**!!

"Hmm."

After that It was pretty much a silent car ride until Jessica had turned on the radio. I watched her carefully as she began fumbling with the knob until she settled on a station. The heavy bass of the music thumped against my seat.

"I remembered." Humor colored her tone as she acknowledged the rap.

I smiled in return and we playfully bobbed are heads to the song. The rest of the way Jessica filled me in on every detail about the party while the music became back round noise.

Dylan Rowena's house stood two stories high. The siding was white with green trimming. At first it looked like a very respectable house. But in the inside...

_Pure chaos._

It seemed as If half the student body of Forks were here dancing to the pulsing beat of the music.

I was caught off guard when Jessica's voice was suddenly in my ear.

"Come on, Bella I want you to meet Dylan!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm and grabbed my hand leading me through the living room.

I narrowed myself to squeeze through the sea of bodies compacted so tightly and in such close proximity that it was like trying disrupt the molecules of a solid substance single handedly. Jessica pushed and shoved our way To the kitchen since "Excuses Me's" weren't exactly abracadabra at a high school party.

Leaning against the Island of cabinants stood A tall and muscular boy. He tucked a lock of his shoulder length golden blond hair behind his ear. When his winter blue eyes found me staring-almost gawking at him, he smiled.

"Dylan!" Jessica squealed in delight, rushing to embrace him.

"Hey Jess." Dylan said in a raspy voice as he released her from his arms.

"Dylan, this Is Bella Swan -she gestured to me with a hand- Bella, This is Dylan"

"Bellaaaa" He greeted me. "Nice name."

"Hi," I said shyly with a small yet awkward wave. Heat began to color my cheeks as I tucked my hands into my pocket to refrain from doing that again.

In any other circumstance he would have been utterly gorgeous. I would have probably fell head over heals from him if my heart hadn't been carved out of my chest and stomped on by the guy I still loved.

"Jessica!" Lauren Malloy's voice startled me. After hearing her name called, Jessica disappeared into the crowd leaving me alone with Dylan.

Feeling awkward I looked down to my feet.

"Wanna glass?" He said making me look up.

Dylan had his back to the counter-pouring a bottle of something into a plastic red cup. The familiar smell of alcohol tainted the air.

Instantly the velvet voice was in my head.

_Bella, _He warned.

Smiling at his angry tone I said "Sure."

_Don't do this._The voice demanded, knowing my low tolerance for alcohol. It wasn't as If I was going to drink the whole thing. Just a sip-but _he _didn't need to know that.

"For the pretty little lady." Dylan said, handing me the unknown substance.

Hesitating, I reached for the cup and brought it to mouth, parting my lips. Growls erupted in my head.

Fire. Liquid fire. Oozing down my throat, it leaves a trail of warmth. I pull the cup away only to bring it back for a second round. Swishing the drink in my mouth then swallowing hard, it trickles down my throat erasing every pain. every tear I had cried for him. Bittersweet, I keep going until this cup is empty. Familiar and comforting I welcome the numbness back into my life like a long forgotten childhood friend.

Desire for more is in my eyes when I look back at Dylan.

"Hey, Slow down. Anymore and you'll be throwing up all over the place."

"Sorry." I lied.

Fortunately before I could embarrass myself further Jessica had come to my rescue. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two"- She giggled-"But I need to talk to Bella for a minuet."

Before I had time to say goodbye I was being dragged into the living room by Jessica. We stood in front of the trophy case. I crossed my arms expecting. Waiting.

"I need your help. Mike asked me back out but I'm already out with Austin. What do I do!?"

Ugh. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I looked down and noticed a plastic cup on the Case. Seeing my resolve the voice in my mind snarled in fury. I seized it greedily and in one swift motion gulped it down, hoping to let the numbness engulf me once again and tune out Jessica's problems. I wasn't Dr. Phil.

"Bella is that-"

"Juice." I lied again.

She wasn't too concerned with my welfare (and I was half glad about that) because she continued to vent out the main points of her problem. Apparently She missed Mike but really liked Austin.

In the middle of her rant a familiar melody fell into my ear. my body tensed and I was instantly frozen. I took a deep breath. care full not to think his name-my mind wandered and the memory of him singing the lyrics to this song flooded my head.

_Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

I resisted the urge to cover my ears and start humming loudly just to tune out the lyrics. On the end table not to far from me, there was another cup of numbness, calling to me. Jessica didn't even notice me move to retrieve it.

I drank it steadily. If I drank enough maybe the Song would evaporate, or better yet...me.

_Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

Pain rippled through my being. The hole in my heart shredded itself slowly. I took another sip of the Alcohol and prayed for an escape as the music dwindled

_Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

I swallowed a sob that threatened to escape, and bit my lip. I was on the verge of tears. The next line was going to break me.

_Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

I pictured my favorite crooked smile that I would have gleefully died for. Salty tears fell over the brim of my eyes. I was overcome by sadness. I took a finally swig from the cup and set it down on the table. I needed to escape.

"I need some air" I said, my voice cracking As I stalked out of the room. I needed some place quiet. Instinctively I ran up the stairs. I could try the bathroom but I realised I had no idea where it was, not that it mattered anyway. I was a second away from fracturing to pieces.

Walking I noticed my vision had blurred. If I felt clumsy before now it was as if It was intensified 50 times. I Dizzily walked into walls and stumbled over air.

Upstairs consisted of a long hallway with a row of doors on either side. I took the closes one on the left. Sloppily missing the first time as I tried to turn the knob. The second time I was granted access. I paid no attention to the surroundings, so the moment I was in I just sank to the ground in front of the closed door and broke apart in solitary.

"Babe, you 'kay?" Slurred a familar voice from the other side of the room.

I looked up, nearly blinded by tears and saw Dylan walk over to me, the alcohol seeping through his pores.

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving-" I hiccuped through my words and got up.

"No, Stay. With me." His face was now inches away from mine.

My protest never made it through my lips. He covered my mouth with his and kissed me hard. The taste of beer was still on our lips. I became as still as a statue, refusing to kiss him back. My heart still belonged to a 106 year old vampire that had thrown my love away. I knew I was not worthy of him. I wasn't enough to hold him. I wasn't worthy enough for anyone, so I pulled away.

"I can't " I stated.

"What-Why not?" He demanded.

"I h-h-h have to go. I'm sorry." Stuttering slightly, it was the only explanation that I could push through my lips.

My hand was already on the doorknob when Dylan clasped my wrist.

"Let me go." I ordered.

No.

"Dylan let me go" I said angrily through my teeth, couldn't he take a hint. I didn't need him right now. Not ever. I didn't want him.

I grew panicked when he twisted the lock on the door tightened his grip on my wrist, stepping if front of me. I was trapped. Instantly Edward's voice was Snarling in my ear.

_Bella go back to Jessica!_

"Let me go, Dylan" I screamed panicked.

"Usually, I ask before I take But tonight I can make an exception." He explained with a wicked glaze of desire in his eyes.

_Scream for help!_

I followed Edward's orders and had a plee for help building in my throat. Before I could even take a final breath, before I could do anything- Dylan took my face roughly in his hands and for the second time his lips angrily pressed against mine. He's tongue rolled over mine as he pushed me back into the wall.

Angry was radiating of Edward. Growling, Snarling- completely furious.

_Bite him! Don't give up, Bella. _

Once again I tried but failed.

_Edward, I can't. He's too strong._

Frustrated and irate, Edward growled even louder.

With Dylan's mammoth strength I was pushed onto the bed. He muffled my screams with a pillow as he unzipped his pants.

_Edward, please... _Was my last thought

* * *

February 15, 2022

It was impossible that Dylan could have taken her.

Rembering that day when my life had took an unsuspected turn down the road of motherhood made me wince.

That night, after Jessica began worrying about my where-abouts she sent Ben and Mike to come look for me.. I was upstairs, curled into a ball and wrapped tightly in a blanket crying. Dylan had fled before they found me.

I didn't speak, but judging by my condition the boys figured out what exactly had happened to me.

The police came and swept me away. The police being my father. When he was informed of about my misshapen, He and Renee had put on the first plane back home to Jacksonville, knowing that Forks was going to be a difficult place to live.

I was alerted that Dylan had disapeared into the woods after that Sinful night only to be found four days later as a corpse. Apparently he had been attacked by some kind of animal.

And three weeks later I found out I was pregnant.

On November 13 , I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, naming her Emily Alice Swan. Renee suggested she keep my last name and I was not reluctant to agree with her.

It's been aproximitly Sixteen years, three months, two days and twelve minuets since my daughter had been born.

Now, approximately sixteen years, Three months, one day, and four minuets since she's been born, she has gone missing without a trace.

Just then, A memory came back to me about Dylan's death. It was sudden disappearance, just like the 40 others who went missing that summer, although unlike most of the others, Dylan had turned up dead.

Maybe there was more to this that met the eye. What If those unsolved cases had something to do with my daughter's disappearance.

One thing for certain is that I will find out what happened to my daughter.

* * *

**AN: I wished I could have had this up sooner. Sorry If it was a tad bit intense and depressing. Chapter 2 and 3 will be up Monday or Tuesday when I get back to Florida. PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS make me want to update faster and I'd love criticism so if your lucky I'll even throw In Chapter 4!! Next Chapters I'll also be introducing some old characters as well. The song was Beautiful by HIM (ha, the irony) **

**Oh and by the way, I apoligize if anyone is out of character... I wasn't doing it purposely.**

**Love,**

**PeteTheMagicalUnicorn**

* * *


	3. Father Figure

:Disclaimer:

PETE THE MAGICAL UNICORN MISSING

After trying to steel the rights of twilight which he does not own and solely belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Pete the magical unicorn disapeared from his apartment on the night of August 16. The last person to have talked to him was Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. If you know anything on his wereabouts please contact the Forks Police station.

__

-

Charlie Swan,

_Chief police. _****

A/N: SOrry about my lack of updates but as you can see by Chief Swans statement PeteTheMagical Is Missing. In his place, I..umm...Lets just call me Leperchaun Liam... Will take over until they find him.

OK REAL AUTHOURS NOTE!!:

Dear readers, Due to Summer Vaction, Tons of AP homework (hey i'm in 9th grade..managing AP homework is kinda of difficult.) A broken computer, The school play, and pure laziness on my part, I couldn't update for the past FOUR!! months. Hate me as you will but I finally got around to writing a new chapter after a visit to my Grandmother's house. Anywho about this chapter, I wrote three diffrent versions to it but I didn't like the way they were written so i scratched them out. Good news is I finished writting the next chapter but I don't think I have time to post it because 1. its unedited, 2. It's still in my note book, and 3. I'm going home in about ten minuets. If your lucky and If I can some how get around the schools computer system I'll have the chapter posted Tommorow after school or Wednesday. Oh, and there's more good news too!! I, being so awsome...Have chapters 5 done and I'm brainstorming for chapter six. Unfourtunatly...chapter five was ment to be the fourth one and now I need a filler. But no worries...I'll be updating more now that I've adjusted to highschool.

Well, here it is... The long anticipated (by who?) Chapter 2...

Chapter 2. Father Figure

__

..I've been chasing your steps..

- Razia's Shadow

__

Fate is an unavoidable entity. Predetermined since the time of our birth, we are forced to follow its path. Paved by an inevitable providence that is embedded into our genetic make up, it controls our every choice. We, as people, would like to believe that we are in control, that we can choose our own destiny, but thats just pure delusion. Though, in some cases...like mine; one fate may be separated into two creating a cross road. Unfortunately; when theres two fates involved it doesnt matter which one you take for one is bound to have a disastrous ending.

****

Part 1: Bus ride

Febuary 15, 2022

Sitting in the back row on a crowded bus, a sophisticated looking woman fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

__

"Stay calm,"

She reminded herself as she shifted her brown eyes away from the stares. "

_Don't let anyone recognize you." _

Old men, smelling like moldy cheese and must, were casting meaningful glances her way. She guessed these bawdy men to be about her mother's age. Winking and smirking, she knew the exact brand of perverseness that was swirling around in their heads. The kind, that If she could truly penetrate their thoughts, was not suitable for a PG-13 audience. Keeping her eyes on her shoes, she swore not to meet one of their sleazy gazes and instead traced patterns in the leather.

Then, someone threw her a cat call.

Keeping to her promise, the woman didn't look up. She had been waiting years for this moment and was not about to blow it over a bus ride infested with creeps. Suddenly the messenger bag that lay across her lap began to vibrate and following, a clip from the musical razia's shadow played along lightly. Embarrassment colored her cheaks. Swiftly undoing the Velcro strap, she reached inside, shuffling past the outfit she had on this morning and felt around for her phone. Pulling out a small silver object, she pressed the talk button and put it up to her ear.

"What do you want Joshua?" She asked, somehow sounding like her mother, the corprate bussiness owner.

__

"Up to trouble _Em?" _

"okay fine, _Josh_. But just because your my uncle doesn't mean you have the authority to question my behavior. Besides I am older than you." She hissed.

"So what if your sixteen. I'm just a year younger than you." He teased, laughing lightly on the other end of the phone.

The woman, that in truth was still just a teenager, frowned. She was jealous. Jealous because he had a right to laugh. Joshua Gavin Dwyer had it all. He had a family. A mother who wasn't constantly consumed in her work and... a _father._ It was something that the girl would never have.

...Until today...

"Listen Jay, I have to go. Tell Renee and Phil I said Hi."

__

"

Wait! Emily, I have to tell you something Import-"Pressing END, The girl called Emily cut short her _uncle's_ news. "W_hat ever it is it can wait." _she thought nearly the verge of tears.

Taking a moment to think, with her phone clutched to her chest, Emily closed her eyes.

And then suddenly, the phone was slipping out of her grasp.

Doing somersaults down her lap and a neat dismount off her knees, the small silver phone hit the floor with an audible _thump. _Unfortunately, most likely due to the lack of friction, Emily's phone slid parallel to her seat and as she thought that was the worst of her troubles it wasn't. Like a hockey puck, the phone ricocheted off the metal leg of the seat and down the isle, stopping at a strangers feet.

"Ah hell," she groaned.

Though the bus was still in motion, Emily started to the other side. Holding onto the edge of seats, she was able to get to the front. squinting, she started looking around for her phone.

"Excuse me Miss, But did you loose this?

Gleaming in a strangers hand, Emily's phone sat looking almost perfect except for a small fissure that now sectioned a black screen in to two.

Handing a horrostruck Emily her phone, the stranger looked at her apologetically and said, "Sorry about your phone Miss."

Just noticing his face, Emily looked up. His hair, partially obscured by a hat, swept over his dark green eyes in brown waves. Pale, flawless skin, stretched over his bones to create a beautiful face that didn't look that much older than she. For a moment, the loss of her phone seemed inconsequential in contrast to this stranger's beauty.

"s' kay, don't n-n-n-need it much a-n-n-nyway" Dazed, she blinked and shook her head. _Focus! _She screamed to herself.

"Thanks" She added, her voice slightly more confident when she wasn't looking at him.

"No problem."

_Next stop: Lancaster and Elk_

The prerecorded and automotive voice echoed through the bus, followed by a blinking red sign with the street names scrolled across the top.

Emily pulled the bright yellow cord and the bus squealed to a stop. Throwing her broken phone into her bag, she started toward the exit.

"Have a good day" The bus driver grunted as he pulled on the handle.

The doors opened reveling the depressing landscape of downtown Forks. The rain, which was just a light drizzle, was now pelting down in sheets.

Stepping off the bus, Emily opened her black umbrella and waved goodbye to the I-can-care-less bus driver.

****

Part 2: Puting that outfit to good use

"Where is it?" Managing to sound fearful yet irritated at the same time, Emily quickly skipped around a puddle.

She'd been wandering these blocks for nearly twenty minuets and still had no idea in hell where this building was.

Some where, in downtown Forks, the archives sat undiscovered. Inconveniently located ten miles outside of the Swan residence, the Forks Public Archive Establishment must have been the oldest and the most difficult place to find. In fact, the building was so old that when Emily googled it on the Internet, a sepia colored picture with the mayor himself cutting a brown (probably red) ribbon in front of the door happened to pop up. If thats not enough for you, quote me when I say this, but the plaque on the wall had read, 'since 1889'.

"Argh!" Frustration weighted her voice as she felt her shoe dampen with mud.

Thinking that she was going to spend hours locked in a room surrounded by newspapers, Emily made an effort to leave at ten o-clock. Since her family wouldn't be back until four she thought she had just enough time to zoom through old files. Yet she didn't see this small gap in the way. The whole 'shoe getting dirty with mud' thing. Ooo, her mother was gona kill her...

" Once I find this place I can just dry it off and clean it." she reasured herself. Though little did she know, the swade front of the shoe would never be the same after that.

Finally deciding to ask for directions rather than circling this part of town, Emily approached a decent looking girl her age.

"Excuse me, but by any chance do you know where the archives building is?"she asked hopefully.

The girl turned around revealing her white flawless skin. Like the boy she saw early on the bus this one had beautiful features. Playing absent mindedly with the curls in her hair, the girl spoke.

" Oh, umm, take a left and go straight until you see a post office. After that turn right onto Wilfred Ave." When she spoke her voice sounded like bell chimes.

"Thank you." Emily said gratefully.

Doing as the girl said, Emily took a left and when she saw the outline of a small post office she crossed the street and took a right on to Wilfred.

Halfway down the street, Emily caught a glimpse of a rather large building. Increasing her step, she walked a little faster.

...And a little faster...And just a little bit faster...until she was running in a full blown sprint.

Comming into view, the building that she had seen from a far was now merely a few feet away from her.

Smiling at her with huge oak wood doors, a green tinted, copper doornob and a sign that read 'since 1889', the archives building looked the same as it did in years ago.

Panting from the run, Emily started for the steps. One, Two, Three. As she walked, a single set of muddy footprints decorated the concrete stairs. Tired, Emily rested her hand on her knee and bent over. Next time she wasn't going to run. Raising a trembling hand, Emily hesitantly reached for the door. "You can do this." She muttered before giving a push.

Despite their size, the thick doors swung open to the lightest bit of pressure. As she walked into the darkly light room, a gust of warm air blew in her direction bringing with that the scent of stale, aging paper.

"Welcome! I'll be with you in a momment!" A womans voice screamed from over a small round desk pushed to the corner of the room.

Walking toward the desk to where the woman sat, the hard wood floor began to squeak under Emily's feet. Crossing her fingers she hoped she wasn't tracking mud into the building.

Looking around, Emily found that the place resembled a library. Big brown books without titles aligned row after row of shelves along with big crate boxes. In the back of the room, Three computers were pushed up against a wall and in the middle of the room were tables.

"Okay, It says here that the Falcons did win the football game 60-24 in 1982. Does that help your questions sir?" The woman behind the desk asked politely into the phone. Her hair, so blond that it was almost white, was pulled into a tight bun. Gold rimmed glasses that circled part of her cheak covered her Blue eyes. " It was my pleasure. Thank you."

The woman swiviled her chair so that she was now facing emily and said, "In 2000, when the internet started getting bigger, people came in here less and less and usually just pulled off information from the web. For the stuff that you can't ask yahoo or google, they come here." Emily nodded.

"So, What brings you here today?" Asked the woman.

Taking a deep breath Emily launched into the speech she had practiced the day before for hours in front of a mirror. " I'm a journalist for the Inkblot in Seattle-" she said, faking an English accent "-and We're doing an article pertaining to forks and decided what better place to research in than here." Years growing up with an intrest in theatre had made Emily a wonderful actress.

The woman behind the counter seamed to eat up everything she said. "How interesting!" she said excitedly.

With her black dress pants and white, long sleeved blouse, Emily looked older. It wasn't hard to make sure she was unrecognizable. Though, If she did get discovered and her mother found out, Emily would never be able to look her mother in the eye again.

"Alright, I just need to you to sign in. Whats your name again Ms?" Thinking quick she picked the name that she wished she could have. "Alice Dwyer."

"Right this way," After Emily's hand released the pen, she found her self following the woman. Listening carefully to the womans comments on certain things, Emily found out that there was a search database on the computers.

"Thank you ma'am" Emily called as the woman drifted back to her desk.

Puting her stuff on the round, oak table, Emily took a seat. Reaching into her back, She pulled out a green spiral notebook. Opening up to a fresh sheet she took out her pen and began to write.

__

Febuary 15, 2025-

Staring at the page, Emily began having second thoughts. Would she be able to find the information she was looking for, Could she follow through with it?

Setting down her pen Emily started shuffling through her bag for a second time. Slowly, ever so slowly, She pulled out a photograph that she kept hidden between the pages of her diary.

Putting the picture face up on the table, emily folded her arms. With a single tear in her eye, she stared into the golden orbs belonging to the man with auburn hair like hers, thats arm were around her mothers waist.

'Edward Cullen' the caption on the back of the picture read. .

****

Part 3: Drug like drowsiness

"Did you have fun at school today honey?" The woman asked her grandaughter.

"No." The six year old said stubbornly, stomping her feet as she climbed up the steps.

"Did something happen Emily?"

"Yes. Today, because Anna and me don't have Daddys, the teacher made us sit in the corner and draw a picture with crayons. She didn't let us use the glue and glitter and paint like all the other kids who where making cards for fathers day!" Emily's bottom lip jutted out and she looked down at the table.

"It wasn't fair..." The little girl whispered.

Renee took a loose strand of Emily's curly hair and brushed it back behind her ears. A sympathetic look played across her face.

"Reney, why don't I have a daddy?" asked Emily.

Renee bit down on her bottom lip and hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should be having this conversation with her granddaughter but she couldn't just ignore her.

"Your daddy wasn't very nice to your mommy so she came and stayed with us when she had you."

"Oh." The child said.

For the next ten years of her life the child would dream every night about her father. It wasn't until a visit to Forks Washington a few years later that she would discover a CD, Plane tickets, and the picture of Edward Cullen who she knew in all her heart was her father.

__

They were going to run away together. Get out of Forks and live in Jacksonville.

Thought Emily.

_But then mom got pregnant with me..._

Furiously Looking through news paper after news paper, file after file, She found nothing. Looking like a black jack table, the desk was littered with newspapers. How could there be absolutely no information on him. This was insane.

"All I want to do is found out who you are dad"

And with those words Emily would get her wish.

The lights, once a dim glow that was bright enough to see the ink on the page had gone out completely. Black. The whole floor was black.

"Hello?" Emily called, Terrified.

Silence. The comforting hum of the computer moniters and the sound of warm air wooshing into the room at quieted.

The tempature in the room had also dropened. Emily felt the hair on her arms greet the icy air. She shivered. But it wasn't from the cold.

"Hello?" She tried again. Her voice trembling.

Suddenly, pushing past the fear, Emily yawned.

Tired? how could she possibly tired at a time like this? And like that another yawn escaped her.

Feeling exhausted, Emily's eyes slowly began to drift shut. She fought, try as she might, but it was no use.

And Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, Emily felt a pair of hard icy arms wrap around her.

**__**

A/N:

AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEWWWW!!

L. LIAM

OHH SUSPENSFUL MOMENT!! OK I GOT TO GO..3 minuets before my gmom shuts off this computer on me.. 


	4. With a sense of Poise and Rationality

_Disclaimer:_

_Pete the magical unicorn still missing! _

_After trying to steal the rights of twilight which he doesn't own and soley belongs to Stephenie Meyer Pete the Magical unicorn disapeared on the night of august 16. If you have any information please contact Forks police department. _

_- Thank you, Chief swan._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Curse websense! At our school we have the worst computer filter and blocking system ever. It blocks almost everything. For example, I resently had a report due on oedipus rex and I needed to do research. And what did it doyou ask? wellBye-bye google! I also found that proxys don't work in highschool. Anywho, good news my mom ordered a new computer so in a couple weeks I'll be beastly with updating but for now your going to have to do with weekly visit to my grandmother's updates. **

**Also to clear some things if its a bit confusing**_ This takes place in an alt. universe after New Moon. Bella never met lawerence in the woods and Jake never told her he was a werewolf and Edward never came back. Which is another reason that Edward isn't the father. He wasn't there. SO yes, Dylan is infact the father_._Emily's just under the impression that edward is her father because of the picture_**. Also I apologize if this chapter is a bit too Whiney and resembles Romeo and juliets Act IV when romeo was in friar lawerences cell after he had been banished. It was what inspired me to write this chapter.**

**I'd also like to thank every one for the reviews. Even though it's not much I still appreciate it very much. Reviewers...you get a cookie!! **

**Now finally I present to you...**

Incontriamo Di Nuovo

A Twilight Fan fiction

Chapter 3: With A Sense of Poise (And Rationality)

_In this oblivion in which we've been exiled to we feel as if we lost our souls. In each corner lurks a truth, waiting to be told. It tries in every desperation to escape but we conspire against it. In this oblivion in which we have been exiled to, we have been forced to lie to ensure protection and safety. What other option do we have but then to abide? If we were to exploide our secrets death wouldn't be far from our reach. Annihilation can ring your doorbell at the slightest twist of exposure. With dark humor I bet that when you hear or see the saying, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you" you'd look at it with new eyes._

Edward's POV

Filling my nostrils with desire is a pungent sweetness.

Weaved into the perfumes of the town, under a thick layer of visible filth, human perspiration, lingering spices and cooking oils, I detected another scent. One that sparked my throat with thirst, resurrecting the monster within me. Beneath the mans pallid and translucent skin, I could see the flow of warm rich blood running through his veins. The monster roars and threatens to escape but ignore the pain. I ignore the thirst. Eventually the beast obeys.

I detested having to step into the façade of humanity.

To pretend that I could function as a normal being was before me. I had no faith that I could remain sane; that I could continue living in this meaning less world. Composing my self long enough before I broke down in the middle of the street, crumbling to the feet of misery. It was always a possibility that I would succumb to the sadness.

Couldn't I just escape?

The option of surviving amongst my choice of prey had crossed my mind more than once.

Leaving behind the bloodlust, the attention, and the reminders; I managed to live in such a fashion for a year until I began longing for certain things that are foreign in the wilderness. So I fell,(reluctantly) back into the world with people rather than animals.

In truth, it wasn't as of I was incapable of building a house away from the human population.

The reasoning as to why I didn't is because I'm an impulsive, masochistic, pile of ash. Or at least I should be a pile of ash. I'd rather that than this pain, given life from the gapping hole that it nestled deep within in my non-beating heart; deteriorating my diamond like flesh until I'm nothing but bone.

It was the winter of 2019, the fourth anniversary of the day that I had boarded the plane to Albany, New York. The day that Carlisle coaxed me back into rejoining the family at our fifth home in upstate New York.

He smothered me with guilt about my family's grief. How Esme never smiled, and Emmet mirroring her frowns. How Jasper was unable to conjure up a happy emotion and how his wife was trapped in a constant sea of depression from all three stages of time. Living in the past, the present and the future. Rosalie, who was the narcistic queen of arrogance and selfishness was begging for our family to be put back again. Then Carlisle spoke the magic words that had drawn me back.

"…It has been years since you decided to part and we let you be but enough is enough! My son, I beg for your return. Our family is incomplete and I have little faith that we can continue pretending that everything is fine. Edward, I had lived for more than _six centuries_without a companion. I understand what you feel, that loneliness. But you can come back. Please. Without you, the Cullen family just isn't the Cullen family."

As Carlisle's voice trembled with sadness, mine was weighted down by guilt. I didn't interrupt him as he spoke for I was silenced by his anguish.

Answering his pleads I was on the first plane to New York.

But things aren't set in stone.

I knew the moment that I returned to my family, I wasn't going to stay very long. At first, they were so thrilled to see me comeback. Their thoughts were victorious; almost smug. But as time passed their expressions turned pitiful and their thoughts became sympathetic murmurs in the back of my mind.

...For it wasn't the home where I wanted to be.

Reaching my threshold I knew I couldn't linger here any longer. My world was collapsing with each breath I took and abating with every moment I wasted in the presence of other's love.

That night the snow fell in small tuffs, feather light to the ground.

Surely my family would be better off with out me. They had four years to realize how much of a burden I could be and four years to realize how pathetic I was.

But where would I go?

A force, light as air tugged on my heart. The flicker of a smile, forgiving and welcoming pulled at the corners of _her _mouth.

"Bella" I whispered brokenly.

The seductive image of her window snuck into my thoughts, beckoning me with a relief from this undying pain.

So that night, knowing that I had to get away I ran. I ran and never once did I stop. Never once did I look back. That strong magnetic pull carried me all the way to the town that I had always called home. The town that held my life. The reason of my entire existence.

Bella.

I would grovel at her knees. I'd beg for mercy until the day the world stood still. I'd beg for the rest of out lives…_for eternity _if she took me back. Anything to hold her against me and feel her warm, lenient embrace.

When her house was in view, I made no hesitation to enter. I perched my tattered, rain dampened self upon the ledge, anxious of our reunion.

A flood of memories worn its way into my thoughts. The many nights that I sang her to sleep. The way she stirred and mumbled sweet nothings as she dreamed. Getting lost in her chaste kisses the morning after…

Little did I know, the moment I found myself behind the window, I would be destined for an eternity of desolation.

Behind the window, Isabella Swan's intoxicating scent still clung to the fabric of the room. It was so prominent and so strong-too strong, that I found myself in a daze. Entranced by the floral perfume, an excessive amount of venom flowed into my mouth and sent my throat (once a dull fire) charred to the bone dry.

But it wasn't the same.

The scent, though maddening smelled fainter then the ones that were etched into my memories.

Looking around, I saw every particle of dust that covered the room. I could see the outline of the springs that hid under the mattress of the bare bed which was stripped of its sheets. I could see the eight color spectrums, glistening from nylon thin cobwebs that adorned the corners of her room. The rainbow of prose that once shelved the bookcase lay empty, leaving nothing but rows of space.

Inert, my knees buckled beneath me.

Was I that disconnected and idiotic to believe that she would still be living with her father? Was I so far fetched to think she didn't have a husband and possibly a family? Was I that much of an imbecile to assume she would still be living in this overcast town? She hated the rain. _She hated the cold._

Self degrading thoughts poisoned my hope with doubled dejection. They forced my body to the floor and twisted it in impossible ways. In my chest, the outlet that had formed began ripping violently, shredding away the remains of my heart.

The pain that I was experiencing now was nothing in contrast to my change. I'd relive the sharp piercing cuts that were plunged into my skin, the fire that engulfed my entire being, every single excruciating moment of my transformation for an entire decade, if when I awoke from the weight of the red, Bella would be back in my arms rather than in another mans.

I could track her down with no difficulty but I owed Bella her happiness. To her I was probably just some high school romance that she had gotten over. I was just a (as she so jokingly stated) " crush." Bella was a child. She was just like many other teenage girls that had been infatuated with me.

I sighed.

How could I even doubt Bella like that? She wasn't a child, nor was she a normal teenage girl. And infatuated was an understatement. She was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with me…that is, until I had broken her heart.

"_For never was a story of more woe_" I breathed, quoting Shakespeare.

It seems that the fickle Romeo has returned from his excursion only to find his precious Juliet gone without a trace. Unfortunately, in this tale the vile of plant extracts was ineffective for this immortal vampire. A bottle of prodding rays which I have spent a century hiding from behind clouds of condensation would be my only poison.

_Suicide._

It was an implausible and forbidden thought. Even though I'd cease to suffer from this pain, the idea of being nothing while Bella was allowed into a place where soulless murderers like me are prohibited was a crippling thought. That final separation was just an incomprehensible alternative.She's happy. She's happy. She's happy. She's happy.

I repeated the words like a mantra in my head.

As my breathing (once a series of gasps and pants) slowed, I managed to pull myself up from the floor. My movements were tremulous as I started toward the window. I'd come to terms with the fact that this was for the best. Bella was happy with her family. I could leave.

So with great efforts I let her go.

Readying myself for the fifteen foot jump from the window to the grass, I noticed a floorboard that was elevated a few millimeters above the rest. Turning back I kneeled on the ground and lifted the edges of it slowly, knowing what I would find…

My breath held as I peeled back the floorboard.

Once upon a time, when I was foolish to leave my only love, I had hidden the last moments of our time together under this particular floorboard.

Staring into the empty space, shock began flowing through my immobile veins.

All evidence of our relationship was gone.

It was a stupid and juvenile idea and I had promised her peace without reminders but it felt wrong to completely erase myself. I had to leave something of myself with her for the sake of my sanity. So after I liberated her from the danger of our world, I tucked away the CD, Plane tickets, the pictures, Every last reminder of myself under this floorboard.

But now nothing remained.

Lifting this floor board was the only way I knew she still wanted at least one, if not fragile, string to hold me to her. I came here telling myself, She'll take you back Only to have the whole thing blown right in my face. she has turned every thing we were into an empty floorboard. Every hope of me having a heart emptied and hollowed at this sight. She was my heart. Now both are a distant memory.

The discovery of my final secret that i had hidden within these floors had found their way back into her possession. Whether she kept or disposed of the last ties to our relationship at least she-

Cutting my thoughts short was a hitch in the steady breaths coming from the other room.

"_Hon, wake up. I think I heard something in the guest room...go check for me._" An unfamiliar voice whispered quietly. Charlie stirred restlessly and then mumbled back "_It was probably just a dream, go back to sleep."_

As the voices in the other room became more alertI knewI couldn't;t linger here any longer. When the footsteps approached, i slid with formidable grace out the window, leaving Bella behind for a second time.

Fostered from my farewell a new secret grew in the vacant space; one that was known only to Bella.

Familiar sensations of sadness, anger, loss, and hurt, flowed through me like electric shocks. Under the current of the heart ripping emotions was new and foreign, slightly different feeling. Jasper would have a field day trying to decipher the displacement. More than an emotion, much less like a drive...

Impulse.

The force that had drove me here, would also be the one that pushed me away.

Under the credence of loss, I ran-unknowing of my destination- for days until stopping for a hunt. Removing myself from society, I had lived like a total savage in the wilderness.

Somewhere in Canada, after the one year mark, moving too fast for the human eye, I emerged. Because of my indigence to human luxuries, my clothes, which were so heavily used had worn away to reveal the threads beneath bloodstains. In order to assimilate with the human populace I became a thief. And over the last two years I found myself fitting well into the vampire cliches.

Suppressed behind digested sorrow and hidden under a curtain of darkness was the Edward who once had something to live for. Now, I'm a useless, meaningless, monster. I'm embarrassed to admit that when I'm not actively hunting, I more or less curl into a ball.

But today, on the night of Febuary 15, 2025 I had denied my thirst for too long. Practically on the verge of starvation I was forced to leave the- as inapropriate an adjective it may be-comfort of my apartment and venture out into the town.

Sitting on the steps of the apartment, with a large winter coat keeping him from the cold's touch, was Ralph, my landlord. I swept past him, practically invisible with speed and disappeared into the wilderness.

Well...Almost.

The tree that I was perched upon snapped and soon I was flying through the air. With feline movements, I landed feet first into the blinding white snow.

Out of my peripheral vision a black figure zigzagged too fast through the forest. I bared my teeth at the loud humming noise and silently calculated in a fifth of a second by sound waves how far away the figure was. Bracing myself I crouched down low with my hands lightly skimming the surface of the snow and growled.

With dainty elegance the figure soared through trees like a gazelle with wings and landed less than a yard away from me.

" I'm offended. Edward would you _please _stop growling at me. I've been through a lot. I had to ride a bus, stand at the corner to give her directions and then hide in a basement. After that I had to drive all the way up here to Canada. By the way,you owe me gas money."

Slowly I eased back.

"Ugh, can I take this wig off now? It's uncomfortable." the figure said as it dipped its head back and threw a mat of black curls onto the snow.

"Alice would you like to explain to me why your here?" I hissed.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be too happy if Jaz and I kidnapped the girl you've been moping over's daughter and didn't tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Alice and Jaz kidnapped Emily? Wow. Talk about a twist! HeHeHe. Oh and I forgot to mention before butI changed my title. It still means the same thing, it's just...in a different language. Next update will be a surprise. Dont forget to review!! **

**-Liam**


	5. Faux Emerald Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

Pete's still missing, Stephenie still owns Twilight.

**A/N: SURPRISEEE!!! Ok, so I might not get to update for a while so I'm not sure when i'll be aable to so I'm giving you this. S Part 2 will of course be better so sorry that its so short but I only had like a hour to write this so please be thankful. Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Faux Emerald (Part 1.)

_Would you rather live in a world where you were blind and free of worry or a world were the book of life was shining, open in the light._

_In the world of light, you'd be forced to turn the pages blinded by poisonous thorns and printed in the ink of others tears. In each chapter of this book, you'd learn the unsolved mystery of life. Though, I warn you now, Knowledge is the catalyst for failure. It was the downfall of Adam and eve and can quiet certainly be the downfall of you. _

February 15, 2025

The stream that ran behind the Cullen's home could be heard in the distance as a small women that looked like a child flicked on the light to the closet. Her hand brushed against the threads of a spider's web. It's been years since they've set foot in this home but procedure called. Pulling off the white sheet that covered a mirror, she could hear the voice of her husband behind her.

"Tell me again why I have contacts in my hand." The blond vampire asked his wife.

"In the vision, Bella's daughter looked directly into your eyes. I don't want her expecting anything in case she makes a resemblance with the picture. " The female said as she put on a wig of tangled curls. Flipping her head back she adjusted the hairline in the mirror.

"How do I look?" She asked as she did an effeminate twirl to model off her costume.

Calculating, her husband's eyes roamed over the non-name brand pink blouse and skinny blue jeans.

"It's a cross between Cher and Jessica Stanley if either of them held as much beauty as you do." The blond said with a chuckle.

The woman's lip jutted out into teasing pout. "Jasper, I wouldn't be picking fun at me. You have wear one too."

Completely taken a back, the man named jasper examined in a low whisper, "What?"

With blinding speed a ball of fur was thrown in his face. The women's giggles echoed all the way to the bottom of the stairs while the man examined the unidentified object. "Alice, Whats this?" he asked horrified.

"That, my love, Is a wig." She said flashing him a watermelon smile. "And honey, its all part of the charade. Most of the people that we went to school with still live here and we can't afford the cost of being recognized" she said as she fluttered her eye lids. "And quiet frankly Jasper, I think you'd look lovely as a brunette." She concluded, unintentionally making her voice seductive.

Succumbing to his wife's innocent and irrisistable expression, Jasper reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks honey," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Unfortunately, Jasper's wig didn't fit all the way on his head and kept sliding off even with bobby pins. Frustrated, Alice's eyes rolled back into her head as she stiffened in her husbands arms.

"Wait, I think it needs something!" She exlaimed excitingly the momment her eyes were open.

Jasper stared at his wife in amazement as she disappeared from his sight. Within less than a second she returned with an old winter hat that had belonged to Edward during the early 2000s.

Looking like a ballerina, alice danced to her husbands side and stuck that hat over his head, leaving a few brown waves to brush over his eyes.

"Perrrrrfect." she purred.

"I assume that's a thumbs up on my part?" Jasper said as he saw the grin twitch on alice's lips.

"Okay, Jasper, enough with the playful teasing but we really need to go!"

Facing the large window they crouched down ready to spring. "Your chariot awaits my lady," Said jasper as he gestured to the vegetation. Together, they both flew out the window and landed on the Cullen's old driveway before taking off to the corner of Hurth and Matilda street where they would take the twelve bus all the way until Bella's daughter got on the bus with her.

"What's her name again?" Jasper asked causally as they ran. "I mean, her daughter."

"Emily Alice." She answered proudly. "Bella named her daughter after me." She marveled.

"Bella loved you Alice. You were her best friend. No you were more than that. You were her sister."

If Alice wasn't a vampire to which she would be able to produce bodily fluid other than venom she would be crying. "Stupid Edward. She would have been my sister If he wasn't so self sacrificing and-"

"Alice, stop blaming Edward. It was my fault in the first place, I should have taken more precaution that night..."

"Jazzzzzzzz..." Alice warned. "It was Edward's fault in the first place. I have a right to blame Edward because he's the one who let go of a perfectly wonderful-

Suddenly, Alice slowed to a stop. Her husband mirrored her movements.

"Alice?" He asked as he waved a hand over her glossy eyes. Alice blinked a couple times before coming back to the present.

"Just another vision." She said in a monotone. "just another vision" she whispered.

"Okay, Jasper, Lets go over what your going to say to her." She proposed as they began running again.

Confused by the moment that had just passed between them, Jasper quickly launched into the diolouge he'd say to Emily as if he were reading it from a script. " _'Excuse me miss, but did you loose this_?' And when I see that her phone is broken I say,'_ Sorry about your phone miss.',_"

"Good, Good" Alice nodded approvingly."Cus we're here now." She announced as the blur of green forest transformed into a bus stop on a cross way.

Moments after the two approached the bus stop, A blue bus started down the street. The glass door was pulled open and Alice and jasper ambled in as they fed the the machine a dollar.

"Where am I suppose to sit?" asked jasper as alice took a seat at the front of the bus.

"The outside seat all the way in the back. That's where her phone will end up sliding." she said matter of factually while Jasper nodded in understanding."

Five minuets into the ride, though they were far in distance, in perfect synchronization Alice and Jasper let out a similar gasp of surprise.

_"She's beautiful" _Alice whispered almost inaudibly as Emily walked past her. She was the spitting image of Bella except for the curly copper toned hair.

Alice continued to watch her as she pulled out a silver phone. Emily's face scrunched and teared her super human abilities Alice was able to hear the conversation and didn't find it that offensive. _What could be upsetting her so much? _Alice thought.

But her thoughts ended there. Emily's phone suddenly slid out of her grasp and ended up falling down the aisle and stooped right at Jasper's feet.

"Ah hell" said Emily in a beautiful voice.

Alice watched as the girl got up and started looking for the phone. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to watch for that much longer as her stop was approaching. "Good luck Jasper, I'll meet you at the building." She said, too fast and quiet for a human to hear all though she knew jasper could hear.

"She's comming this way." Was his reply back, and with that alice got off the bus.

Fifteen minuets past and Alice was standing on the corner that Emily would soon be walking on. Right on cue, a pair of quick, disjointed footsteps clicked down the sidewalk.

Emily in all her beauty was coming her way. She looked so much like Bella. She reminded Alice of her best friend so much that when Emily approached her Alice had to bite on her tongue and cross her arms tight against her body so she wouldn't say the wrong things and scare the girl away as she pulled her into a giant hug.

"Exuse me miss, but do you know where the archives building is?" asked Emily. She looked cold and very wet. Yes, it would definitly be a bad idea to hug her. Alice didn't want to get her sick either.

Rehearsing her movements in the vision that she had, Alice began playing with the girls in the wig. "Oh um, take a left and go straight until you see the post office, then take a right onto Wilfred." She said, perfectly disguising the anxiousness in her voice.

"Thank you." Emily breathed in a sigh of relief before disapearing down the street.

"Oh Jasper it's so weird!" Alice said when she sensed her husband behind her.

"Lets just get to the archives." Jasper said without any further discussion.

The two sped down the sidewalk and ended up at the back door to the archives building. Of course it was locked but that wasn't a problem when you had vampiric strength.

"Jasper you need to control her emotions and make her sleepy while i take out the lights. Then bring her around the back. I saw blue honda with a dark tint on the windows and we can steel that. Wait until I give you the orders though." said Alice.

The couple waited at least twenty minuets until Alice said "now". She fled to the basement and went to the power box. Smashing her hand into the box, the switches crumbled beneath her strength and all went dark.

While Alice was out of sight, Jasper watched as the lights went out. He tried to imagine the emotion of exhaustion from his human past. Thankfully it worked as he saw Emily's eyes drift shut. With that he picked her up-she was so light-and together they disappeared into the parking lot where Alice was waiting with them in the car.

**A/N: Yeah it's kind of like a filler but i promise next time I update part 2, chapter 5, and chapter 6 will be up!! And if I get more than thirteen new reviews I will make post the rest of four and five way sooner. The fate of this story rest on your hands...**

-Liam.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

Been a while, Eh? Yeah I know. So...I have a few things to address...

So, after battling this disease I like to call writers block and what not , I've been kicking my ass on a writing binge...trying to update all my stories. For incontriamo di nuovo I ended up writing a large amount. On word it came out to 83 pages (whoa..didn't know that was possible) but the thing is...I don't like where this story is going.

So, here's the news:

I have to abort my infant child.

*Cries*

No, i'm not pregnant, I'm talking about the story. OK here's why....(It's actually good news)

**It's BEING REWRITTEN!!!!**

I'm vamping it up. Since I started this story, I always wrote half ass, but today that's all going to change. So, yes, This page, once I post the 'revamped' version, Is going to crumble away and be lost to cyberspace forever.

...But it's going to better.....MUCH BETTER! Hopefully worthy enough that people actually read it.

**Once I get the first six chapters written, I'll post it**. I'm not exactly sure when, probably **at the end of the month**.

So that's all folks. Thanks for reading. I'll give a holler here about the new story. **CHECK FOR THE UPDATE!**

**Oh and, by the way, I've recently been engrossed by this series called the mediator by Meg Cabot if anyone is looking for something to read. Don't be wary of the cover...It's really good, and plus, I adore Suze, and Jesse AKA De-Sexy, tops Edward ANYday. GO TO THE BOOK STORE ****AND BUY ITI! BEST THiNG AFTER TWILIGHT!!!!**

Love,

Pete the Magical Unicorn -oh yeah...he's back-

PS. Damn.

PPS. Solitary was nice for a change.


End file.
